


lucky strike

by dootdoot



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, OOC?, ace "i dont like deuce!" trappola, ace is a dork and is still pining, an attempt of one, floyd's here, jamil is Embarrassed 24/7, kalim is a good boy(friend), no ones convinced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dootdoot/pseuds/dootdoot
Summary: The NRC's basketball team have a match against the RSA's.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, background Ace/Deuce
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	lucky strike

**Author's Note:**

> here is my attempt at fluff, or at least something that doesn't involve hurting anyone. enjoy.
> 
> title from maroon 5's lucky strike. the fic might not even relate to the song but i needed a title. it's fine.

Every year, the NRC and the RSA hold tournaments to compete against each other.

Officially, they state that it was to build relations between the two schools. In actuality, it fuels in their (or just the two principals running these schools) competitive nature, wanting to one up each other and claim that they're better than the other.

It doesn't help that the RSA currently has the highest winning streak.

Today just so happens to be the basketball competition.

"Jamil!"

Jamil turned to the source of the sound. Kalim ran through the hallway and almost bumped into him. The heir heaved in a breath, exhaustion evident.

"Kalim? What are you doing here?" Then he remembered. "Don't you have an exam after this?"

Kalim shrugged, "Well, yeah, but I wanted to see you before your big match!"

Jamil rubbed his temple. "Honestly... You shouldn't let such a trivial thing distract you from your grades."

Kalim puffed up his cheeks. He hugged Jamil, his grip tight. Heat crept up his face. Other students may be accustomed to their displays of affection, but Jamil's still not used to the attention he gets. "It's not trivial! It's important to you, right? You worked so hard for this day! I wanted to at least see you off, since I can't watch it."

It felt like someone shot an arrow through his heart. _Who allowed him to be this adorable?_

Jamil chuckled, running his fingers through Kalim's hair, "I see. Thank you, Kalim."

They stayed like that for a while, until Kalim released his hold, albeit reluctantly. He was about to leave, until he stopped mid-step.

"Ah! I almost forgot!"

"Hm?"

Kalim stood on his tiptoes and reached for his face, bringing his lips to Jamil's. It was just a soft brush, not anything too intense, but it felt intimate enough for Jamil to want the ground to swallow him whole. They parted, pink blooming on Kalim's cheeks, "For good luck."

Real Jamil looked away out of embarrassment. Imaginary Jamil, far in his head, is currently kneeling on the metaphorical ground, clutching his chest. _So cute...!_

"A- Anyway!" Kalim scratched his head, the ground seemingly more fascinating than Jamil's face. "I gotta get to my class, or else I'll be late!"

Jamil stared at Kalim's retreating form, his heart still hammering from the kiss. He took a deep breath, trying to shift his focus on his upcoming match as he entered the court. Floyd raised a brow at his state but made no comment of it.

"Alright!" Ace ran up to them, excitement buzzing. "The competition's almost starting!"

"Aren't you eager," Floyd snickered. "Not scared?"

Ace scoffed, "Of course not!"

"Don't underestimate them," Jamil reminded him as he prepared for warming up, "They're quite the formidable foe."

The first year waved him off, irking the other man, "Yeah, yeah. No problem! We're gonna win this!"

* * *

"I can't believe we lost!" Ace whined for the umpteenth time.

"We were up against the RSA. I _did_ warn you to not underestimate them," Jamil said, trailing behind the other two. It was frustrating, to lose after practicing so much. He was sure they would have some chance of winning, but a loss is still a loss.

"They were tough," Floyd stretched his arms out. "At least it was fun."

"At least!?" Ace groaned, his face in his hands. "I embarrassed myself in front of Deuce! After I talked all big about how we're gonna beat 'em too..."

"That's what you get for being too cocky," Jamil rolled his eyes. Floyd hummed, "I'm pretty sure goldfish was there, and coralfish. And that guy with the white hat... Oh, and the little shrimp too! And-"

Ace glared at the taller man, "Alright, I get it. You don't have to shove it in my face."

They managed a couple more seconds of silence before Ace broke it, again. "How can I face Deuce after this? He's gonna make fun of me..."

"No he won't."

"How can you tell!?"

A vein popped on Jamil's head. He's contemplating whether it's worth giving Ace a smack or not. "Why do you care so much about what Deuce will think? What about your dorm leader?"

Ace looked right at him, his expression deadpan, "I'm used to Riddle-senpai's disappointment."

Jamil frowned. "That's... sad."

Floyd piped in, trying to get a rise out of the first year, "Do you like Deuce or something? You keep going on and on about the little mackerel, it's kinda obvious."

Ace spluttered, his face red enough to rival Riddle's when angered, "Wha- _That_ guy? Of course not! Why would I... He's not even my type!"

"The longer you try to deny it the less convincing you sound, little crab."

With no good comebacks, Ace decided to keep his mouth shut.

Just when Jamil thought there was going to be peace and quiet for the rest of their walk back to their dorms, someone up above hate his guts enough to jinx him.

"Jamil!"

Someone ran headfirst onto his back. Jamil let out an ungodly yelp, falling right on his front.

"Oh, heya little sea otter~"

"Kalim-senpai!"

Jamil pushed himself back up, glaring at his sheepish dorm leader, "Kalim! What was that for!? And what are you doing here? I thought everyone went back to their dorms already, it's incredibly late-"

"I wanted to see your match, but turns out my exams went longer than expected..." Kalim laughed.

Jamil sighed, dusting off his shirt, "Well, at least you didn't get lost. We'll go back together."

Kalim hopped by his side, plastering himself to Jamil. He pretends he didn't see the knowing looks his classmates gave.

"How did the match go?" Kalim asked. "Did you guys win?"

Ace grunted in response, eliciting a snort from Floyd. Jamil shook his head, "We lost."

Kalim visibly deflated with a soft 'oh'. He immediately brightens up right after. "That's okay! I'm sure you did your best!"

Ace mumbled under his breath ("My best wasn't enough...") while Floyd grab Kalim in a headlock and patted his head, earning a glare from Jamil, "Aw, thanks! See, Ace? If the sea otter thinks it's fine, I'm sure the mackerel would too~"

"Kalim-senpai's just really nice, okay!" Ace pouted, crossing his arms. "And you don't know that!"

Floyd released Kalim to continue arguing with Ace, the former more amused than anything, really. Kalim glanced at Jamil, "Uh..."

"Ignore them. They've been like this the whole time."

"Oh. Okay."

The group remained like this: Floyd and Ace bickering back and forth ("Just admit you like him already~" "I do not!"), while Jamil listened to how Kalim's day went.

"I think I did the potion right? Nothing exploded, so I think it's fine!"

"Kalim..."

"I promise I'll be more careful next time!"

Without realising it, Kalim already interlocked their fingers together, his hand cold from the freezing air, leaning on Jamil's frame. He lowered his voice.

"I, uh... forgot to say this but. I wanted to reward you, if you had won..."

Jamil stiffened, his eyes darting at the other two in front of them. If they heard it, they didn't say. They're too busy anyway. "...I see..."

"Well," Kalim shifted, getting closer, "I want to give it to you, even if you lost."

Is it just Jamil, or is the air suddenly hot?

He coughed, ears turning red, "Uh. Yes. That's fine. If you want to."

"Great!" Kalim smiled. Jamil's suddenly blinded by the sheer brightness of it all. How can one boy rival the sun like this? "Let's hurry back, then!"

Jamil never strode so quick in his life.

* * *

"So, what did the little sea otter gave you?"

"What do you mean?"

Jamil tossed a ball at Ace, who's still distracted enough to miss. He's been that way since they met today. And it's clear that he's been trying to avoid Deuce, with how he's dodging away from Deuce's sight or pretending not to hear him.

The strange transfer student and Grim looked just about done with it.

"Oh, you think I didn't hear what he said?" Floyd grinned. "Something about a reward?"

"It's none of your business."

Floyd laughed, "So defensive."

Jamil's face flushed for the nth time this week. Right after they return to their dorms, Kalim insisted on giving him a massage. Which, he'll admit, felt great after the post-match stress. Then his liege tried to prepare him a bath (emphasis on tried), and the morning after he brought Jamil breakfast in bed (with Ruggie's help, Kalim's not allowed to use cutlery after all).

Kalim tried so hard to help him relax, it's adorable. He wondered how he could be this lucky.

"Hey," Floyd appeared in his view. "Did you two fu-"

Jamil shot a ball right at Floyd's face.

**Author's Note:**

> internal jamil is me at kalim's groovied ssr.
> 
> i hope this didn't end too abruptly, fluff seems more difficult to write for some reason. i don't know which is a good place to stop. this was edited way too many times until i got tired of it and decided to post it. ...as my roommate watches spongebob mmd covers of vocaloid songs.
> 
> part 2's coming out today, i can't wait!
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/baaangabaaang), if you're interested!


End file.
